1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake assembly and, more particularly, to an air intake assembly for regulating the amount of air that is drawn into a combustion fuel burner.
2. Background Art
Combustion fuel burners generally include a fuel supply which supplies oil to the burner, an air tube for mixing air with the fuel and forming a fuel-air mixture and an ignition for igniting the fuel-air mixture. Air is provided to the air tube from outside the burner through an air intake boot. The air intake boot is connected to the burner and controls the amount of air that is provided to the burner to be mixed with the fuel. By precisely controlling the amount of air to the burner, the flame and heat intensity of the burner may be controlled.
Previous air intake boots have turn dampers which rotate about an axis that is in the plane of an opening. These air intake boots are designed to be installed in a horizontal position only. Such air intake boots cannot be precisely adjusted at low firing rates because the opening is non-planar due to the double sided damper rotating about the axis. These air boots also do not provide smooth air flow to the burner.
Another example of an air gate for controlling air through an air intake duct is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,949. The gate is controlled by a dial located on the housing of the burner. The gate is rotated about a shaft and adjusts the amount of air which travels through the passage.
In an unrelated field of controlling air flow out of heating ducts, registers have been provided which use rotatable segments to regulate the opening of an air duct for controlling the amount of air that is allowed to flow into a room. Assemblies having rotatable segments have not been used in connection with the precise regulation of air flow to an oil burner.
Other systems are currently known for regulating the amount of air drawn into a combustion oil burner, but these systems likewise have drawbacks which demonstrate the need for an improved air intake boot.